<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frisk Builds A Boat by Mark432</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024436">Frisk Builds A Boat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark432/pseuds/Mark432'>Mark432</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark432/pseuds/Mark432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There once was a small community of monsters… and one human child.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frisk Builds A Boat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once, there was a community of people who lived on a mountain.</p>
<p>The community consisted of monsters who didn't like humans for one reason or another.</p>
<p>But this story was not about humans… it was about monsters.</p>
<p>Well, not exactly.</p>
<p>It was a story about a community of monsters which happened to include a lone human child.</p>
<p>Well, that wasn't exactly correct, either.</p>
<p>Technically, there were two human children, but one of them refused to be referred to as anything other than a monster, because they loved monsters and lived with a family of goat monsters.</p>
<p>These boss monsters could do no wrong in the would-be monster child's eyes, and they would often talk about it.</p>
<p>Loudly.</p>
<p>And if anyone had anything bad to say about them, then they would quickly tell you off just for daring to disagree with them.</p>
<p>Despite this, they were fondly regarded by the other monsters for some reason.</p>
<p>And so, the sole human child would roll their eyes if you asked them about this… but why would you?</p>
<p>Nobody cares about what a human has to say.</p>
<p>That's how little the average monster thinks of the human race.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>One day, the human child drew a strange picture in class.</p>
<p>"What are you drawing, Frisk?" said Toriel, the schoolteacher.</p>
<p>"I'm going to build a boat." said Frisk.</p>
<p>"Hm? Why would you want to build a boat?" asked Toriel.</p>
<p>"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Frisk replied.</p>
<p>Frisk continued to doodle, even as Toriel felt bemused at the child's imagination.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>A little while later, some monster children confronted Frisk.</p>
<p>"You idiot! Why would anyone around here need a boat? We live on a mountain!" said the children.</p>
<p>Frisk tried to quietly walk away, but the other children would always punch them and kick them and call them names when they did that.</p>
<p>Children can certainly be cruel.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>One day, Frisk tried to confide their woes in Toriel.</p>
<p>The old lady promised to look into the matter.</p>
<p>And yet, the other children continued to act the same.</p>
<p>Frisk learned to keep their issues to themselves.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>A few years after that day, two children wandered into a small cave.</p>
<p>They were Toriel's children, and they did everything together.</p>
<p>"What are you doing, Frisk?" said Chara, the child who identified as a monster.</p>
<p>"Building a boat." said Frisk, who was looking over some blueprints while sitting next to a pile of wood planks.</p>
<p>"This is a foolish endeavor. You would be wise to desist. This is why our peers bully you all the time." said Chara.</p>
<p>Frisk shrugged.</p>
<p>"You know, I think…" said the goat child who stood next to Chara.</p>
<p>Chara glared at Asriel, who stopped talking.</p>
<p>The two siblings left, and Frisk resumed their work.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>It took a very long time to build the boat.</p>
<p>There were planks to cut, holes to drill, and parts to assemble.</p>
<p>But they had done it.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>One day, dark clouds came over the horizon.</p>
<p>The monsters shrugged, because they were used to seeing storm clouds.</p>
<p>The clouds passed over the mountain, and rain began to fall.</p>
<p>The monsters shrugged, because they were used to seeing rain.</p>
<p>It rained, and it rained, and it rained.</p>
<p>It rained so much that the water level rose.</p>
<p>Higher and higher.</p>
<p>The monsters did not shrug, for their community was about to be lost to the rising tides.</p>
<p>The monsters panicked, because nothing like this had happened before.</p>
<p>If the monsters had devoted their time to studying the depths of magic, perhaps they could have found a solution to their problem.</p>
<p>But the monsters had not done that… because they were oblivious fools.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Sitting in their small boat, Frisk gazed out across the stormy water.</p>
<p>The rising tide brought them to the peak of the mountain, where the goat monster desperately sought refuge.</p>
<p>The human and the monster shared a glance.</p>
<p>The waves pushed the boat away from the mountain peak.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>A while later, the storms died down, and the waves receded.</p>
<p>The human found themselves at the edge of civilization.</p>
<p>They breathed out a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>All was well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>